


The Pyramid Will Collapse

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: s05e15 A Hole In The World, F/M, Nasty ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Kooh tries to save his brother and the latter's wife after a sphinx causes a pyramid to collapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pyramid Will Collapse

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

A scowl materialized on King Kooh’s face. He stood by a certain chamber for what seemed like hours. King Kooh rolled his eyes as Repsaj and Ailicec kissed one another on their bed. *I won’t be shocked if my brother chooses to perish with his wife* he thought. King Kooh began to shake his head. *At least a certain sphinx protects me from enemies now.*

King Kooh concentrated on Ailicec and Repsaj. He rolled his eyes another time. *My brother and his wife will probably be together in spirit. They always disregard me now* he thought. King Kooh looked back. *I should probably check on the sphinx.*

King Kooh abandoned Repsaj and Ailicec. He walked out of the pyramid. A smile formed on King Kooh’s face when a sphinx attacked several armed enemies. He viewed the sphinx snapping at one enemy. King Kooh still smiled. *Devour all enemies.*

One enemy ran to the sphinx and raised his sword. The blade was brought down near the sphinx’s paw. The enemy viewed the sphinx stepping back. He watched as its paw contacted the pyramid.

King Kooh gasped the minute the pyramid began to collapse. *Repsaj! Ailicec! I have to get them out of the pyramid* he thought. King Kooh glanced at the sphinx. He watched as it attacked his enemies again. His smile returned for a moment.

After running into the pyramid, King Kooh found Ailicec and Repsaj in their chamber again. His eyes widened as they kissed another time. He dodged a falling part of the pyramid. King Kooh ran to Repsaj and Ailicec. ‘’Follow me out of the pyramid,’’ he said. He gasped after Ailicec and Repsaj smiled at him.

‘’You wish to perish with your wife, Repsaj?’’ King Kooh asked. 

Repsaj nodded. He and Ailicec wrapped their arms around King Kooh. Repsaj saw King Kooh’s wide eyes as the latter struggled. ‘’I also wish to perish with my brother. Families should be together.’’ Repsaj still smiled before the pyramid fell on him with his family. 

 

The End


End file.
